The Darkness
The Darkness is a timeless force that inhabits Jackie Estacado. It speaks to Jackie in a demonic voice. It takes the form of two snake like creatures that have minds of their own. The player takes the role of Jackie Estacado (voiced by Kirk Acevedo), with the story presented as a future-narrative on the present events observed by the player. On the eve of his 21st birthday, Jackie was targeted for assassination by the don of the New York mafia, "Uncle" Paulie. He finds his body possessed by "the Darkness" (voiced by Mike Patton), a malevolent spirit that has inhabited his family for several generations, with the benefit of Jackie gaining supernatural powers that feeds off the dark. Using these dark powers, Jackie is able to survive further assassination attempts and track down Paulie, but not before Paulie and the corrupt police chief, Eddie Shrote, kidnap Jackie's girlfriend, Jenny. They take her to the orphanage where Jackie and Jenny grew up, and then they murder her and escape. Unable to stop them due to the Darkness deliberately restraining him and forcing him to watch her die, he commits suicide out of sheer emotional stress. He finds himself in the Otherworld, the realm of the Darkness with patchwork undead beings in World War I outfits fighting each other, and physical manifestations of the Four Horsemen. He meets his great-great-grandfather Anthony Estacado, who admits that it was he that brought the Darkness into the family, and tells Jackie how to free himself of the Darkness by invading the castle in the Otherworld and facing the Darkness there. Jackie is interrupted in his journey through the Otherworld and brought back to the living. Once he recovers, he determines that he must dispose of Chief Shrote before he can face Paulie. Chasing Shrote to his apartment and then confiscating a briefcase containing illicit goods in Shrote's ownership and rigging it with an explosive, Jackie is able to lure Shrote out of hiding, but he is shortly captured. After overhearing about a shipment of drugs that a Chicago mob is entrusting to Paulie to handle, Jackie triggers the explosive, killing Shrote and his men along with himself. Jackie re-awakes in the Otherworld, and lays siege to the Darkness's castle with Anthony's help. Anthony is mortally wounded in the attack, but before he can tell Jackie the last steps needed to free himself from the Darkness, the spirit pulls him away. Jackie faces the Darkness and surprises it by willingly being taken by the Darkness's power, allowing him to fully control the spirit back in the real world, however the Darkness tells him that while he has control now, each time Jackie takes a life, he will become more consumed by the Darkness. He lays an assault on the drug shipment, causing Paulie to flee to the safety of a lighthouse mansion for fear of retribution from the Chicago mob. Jackie takes advantage of a solar eclipse to raid the mansion and finally kill Paulie. The Darkness revels in Jackie's murderous spree, and fully envelops Jackie. In the epilogue, Jackie finds himself in a dream in a park, laying on a bench in Jenny's arms. Jenny explains that they are only allowed a few minutes to be together one last time to say goodbye. Jackie tries to ask how, but Jenny just quiets him, allowing them to enjoy the last moments together before Jackie wakes back up with the screen fading to black. Powers The Darkness is a being of pure dark. He has various powers, such as God-like strength, creating black holes, guns out of darkness and even move like shadow to hunt down his enemies. He also has the ability to create a giant demon arm to impale enemies and take out light sources, refueling Jackie's energy. His main weapons are two serpent heads, which can devour the hearts of enemies killed to regain some health and Dark Essence. Using The Darkness drains the host's energy and the only way to replenish his energy is to stand in shadow. In The Darkness II he gains a few new tricks, such as spitting out green fumes that eat away at enemy's flesh, or infusing his guns with Dark Essence, causing the guns to never run out of ammo and do more damage to enemies. · Black Hole is an ability of The Darkness. It allows him to create a small piece of Darkness and cause it collapse in on itself, creating a vortex of death. Note that the Black Hole does have a maximum range, so if you try and use it on especially distant enemies, it will wind up going off in midair. · Demon Arm is a power of The Darkness. This power spawns a tentacle from Jackie to impale and lift targets. It can be used to remove, lift, interact with, and toss things such as debris, furniture, and vehicles, as well as break street lamps to create Darkness. · Dark Shield is one defensive powers of superhuman endurance possessed by The Darkness. The Darkness will automatically block incoming attacks whenever he is active. Jackie will still suffer damage, but he can shrug off the hits more easily. · Creeping Darkness is the first power you gain in The Darkness. It allows you to detach a tentacle from your body and send it out to scout or kill opponents without approaching them physically. You lose control of Jackie while using this power, but can guide the tentacle through spaces that you normally wouldn't be able to, such as through air conditioning vents. The tentacle can flip switches, knock out light sources, destroy locks, and kill enemies, but will constantly drain your Darkness Energy while being used, so you won't be able to use it for an infinite amount of time. It can also be seen by enemies and shot at, so if it starts taking too much damage it will retract back to Jackie. This won't cause any damage to you, however. · Swarm '''is a new power in The Darkness II. It allows Jackie's Darkness heads to spit out a cloud a green cloud of flesh eating insects infused with Darkness energy that clings to and damages enemies, immobilizing them. Upgrading this power can allow Swarm to cling on longer and do more damage. · '''Gun Channeling is a new ability featured in The Darkness II. It replaces the Darkness Guns power. When harnessed, you channel your darkness power through whatever weapon used at the moment, increasing their power dramatically and giving infinite ammunition until the power times out. With upgrades, it can auto-target enemies with dual-wielded weapons and allow you to see and shoot through walls. It is also the signature ability of Shoshanna in the Vendettas mode. ' ' Minions ' ' Darklings are necroplasmic sentient manifestations of The Darkness; a veritable legion of countless Demons who serve, assist, fight for/with, protect, and instruct their host in the ways of The Darkness. Darklings can communicate telepathically with themselves and their host. They possess superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, and healing factor; able to tear Humans to shreds and lift cars with ease, withstand and quickly recover from gunfire and other severe wounds, they move with blurring speed well over 5 miles an hour and are capable of animalistic feats of agility and can scale any surface. Darklings are summoned at the holes in the ground with the tentacles. You start with the Berserker. · Berserker Darklings can be equipped with a weapon if you find the clothing sets, but they have sharp claws and teeth by default wich make them a more savage darkling compared to the others. They use their claws to rage at enemies and then finish them of with their teeth. There are collectable outfits in several locations in the game including things like construction workers uniforms. · Gunner Darklings are equipped with a mini-gun that they carry on a sling on their back. Gunners wear a vietnam military type of uniform covering all their body. Gunners shoot at a medium distant range. They are great backup when there are a lot of enemies around. · Kamikaze Darklings '''are equipped with TNT which they use to blow themselves up when they get near a group of enemies. Kamikazes wear top hats and trench coats, and scuttle around with TNT on their back waiting for you to tell them where to go to next. They are useful for missions where you have to blow something up to go through. They mostly help when there is hundreds of enemies around that isn’t a one man job to finish. · '''Lightkiller Darklings are very useful for Jackie. Their almost sole purpose is to take out lights for Jackie so he can gain more strength. This doesn't mean, however, that they don't have any offensive capabilities. They can zap enemies within close or medium range. They wear a white shirt similar to a straightjacket and are equipped with a car battery used to release an electric shock from their bodies. Knobby '''serves as a partner that is also interactive to a degree. This time the Darkling has a bigger role in the plot, as an ally to Jackie throughout his missions. Darkling now has ability to steal weapons from enemies, pull them from cover and access certain areas that neither normal nor super-powered humans can get to such as opening doors by climbing up to high areas and destroying power boxes. he serves as more of a hindrance to the enemies rather than a real threat because he will hassle them to where they will be incapacitated and open to attack for Jackie, but the Darkling cannot hold them there forever and will constantly be thrown off of enemies. Like Jackie, the Darkling cannot endure in the bright light, and thrives in The Darkness and if he strays into the light, he explodes in a small burst of smoke and ash. Jackie can also make the Darkling explode and kill enemies within the explosion radius, as well as throw him where the Darkling will tear at the enemy for an instant kill. The Darkling's physical appearance differs from the enemy ones encountered near the end of the game. He has a gloss black shine to his skin whereas the enemy variants are covered in an orange glow in a web like pattern. He is more hunched over and tends to 'waddle' on his short hind legs whilst raising his arms out to the side in a comical fashion as opposed to the quadrapedial crawling of the enemy variants. The Darkling's right arm is normally coloured whereas his left arm seems to have flesh stripped from it around the fingers giving it a bloody look. He also wears what appears to be a large, baggy jersey with a union jack design. His headpiece is made of the carcass of a dead cat and he wears a spiked metal collar with a few links of chain still attached. The Darkling appears to be English in not only his clothing but his colloquial way of speaking as well as he seems to use the word 'fuck' a lot, as well as 'bollocks' giving him a more relatable, down-to-earth personality. He shows himself to be more of a cheeky and mischievous personality than evil and can sometimes be spotted urinating on the dead bodies of recent victims. In the mental institution (where the Darkness keeps Jackie), the Darkling comes to help him and apart from Johnny Powell seems to be the only one there that knows the place isn't entirely real. The Darkling disguises himself as a hunched back Janitor who makes his identity known by referring to Jackie as 'Monkey' which is his personal label for Jackie. The Darkling dies when it attempts to help Jackie to the institutions roof and when he opens the door, the light comes blinding in and knocks the Darkling down the stairs where he seems to leak/steam dark energy as he slowly perishes. This shows valor and a sense of friendship as well as he comments on how he 'had a good run' and tells Jackie not to 'fuck it up, eh' meaning that he accepts his fate and that he wishes Jackie well in his own way. '''Hell Minions are inhabitants of Hell that Jackie must fight. They hatch from giant black eggs and are controlled by The Darkness. The Hell Minions first appear as otherworldly versions of Jackie's friends within The Asylum. The doctors act like ordinary professional doctors while the patients act like they suffer from mental instability; they are indistinguishable from real life. Though they seem to be controlled by The Darkness, the Hell Minions who take the form of Johnny Powelland Dalpho are loyal to Jackie and somehow free of The Darkness' influence. Johnny always tells him about his situation by insuring him that none of The Asylum is real, he also jumped onto Venie when he tried to inject Jackie with a sedative, allowing Jackie to escape back to the real world. Later back in The Asylum, Adolph helps him find his way out of The Asylum by telling him to go to the janitor's closet. Germans'''are zombie versions of the soldiers from the First World War. The Germans appear to be The Darkness' servants of sorts as they attack Jackie upon seeing him and are more demented then their British counterparts. The Germans appear to not be able to speak as they only often scream in pain and make strange growling like sounds. Thier faces appear to be like masks made of skin and make demented expressions such as twisted smiles and hellish blank looks. They also have the ability to reanimate themselves after being killed once. '''Hosts Jackie Estacado is the current Human host of The Darkness, which awakened within him on the night of his 21'st birthday. Jackie is an Italian-American ex contract killer of the Franchetti crime family led by his "uncle" Paulie Franchetti. After killing both Paulie and Eddie Shrote in revenge for the murder of his girlfriend Jenny Romano, Jackie became don of the Franchetti family after he was offered the position by Jimmy "The Grape". Jackie spent the next two years learning about The Darkness, as well as how to contain him. With the help of Johnny Powell, Jackie was finally able to contain The Darkness. After the death of his parents at a very young age, Jackie was enrolled at at St. Mary's Orphanage where he spent the majority of his childhood. This is where he met his future girlfriend Jenny Romano. During his time at the orphanage, he nailed a frog to the front door. He was adopted by Paulie Franchetti of the Franchetti crime family when he was 12. Paulie only took in Jackie due to his need for another hit man and spent the majority of the time they spent together teaching him the inner workings of the family; however, Jackie reminisces on one time when Paulie took him to the subway to count the trains for vacation. Jackie calls it "the best two days they ever spent together." He had his first kiss with a hooker named Candy down in the train station, and he knew a guy named Nikky Fat Lips who would feed bottle tops to his cat. Jackie is seen riding with Mikey Cimino and Nino Moretti to complete a hit on a foreman named Tommy Sullivan, orders given by Paulie. Before they could proceed in their mission they are being chased by the police, the fellow mobster gave a Jackie a gun to help hold them off, while loading his gun, Nino realizes that they're Eddie Shrote's boys, despite knowing Paulie is working with Eddie they attempt to outrun and fight them off, Nino gets killed in the process leaving only for Jackie (with his gun fully loaded) to take over. While Mikey still trying to outrun Shrote's men, he along with Jackie eventually jumped off the curb of the road, causing the two to land and have a car accident. They manage to survive, However Mikey becomes severely injured as his femur can be seen sticking out of the left side of his pants. An injured Mikey gives Jackie his guns for his 21st birthday and to help aid him in finishing the hit on Sullivan, Jackie suggests that they should cancel the hit knowing that they almost failed on their mission, Mikey however, disagrees with the idea and encourages Jackie to finish the hit and eventually dies from his injuries. While proceeding to finish the hit on Sullivan, voices can be heard by the evil entity The Darkness, Jackie enters Sullivan's office and receives a message video, given by Paulie himself and was revealed to be nothing more then a trap and he left him a "surprise" on his birthday, which is in the closet, as Jackie enters the closet he sees Sullivan's corpse tied to a chair and a bomb strapped onto it. Jackie attempts to flee from this trap, but gets caught in the explosion. But luckily since it is his 21st birthday, The Darkness is keeping him alive. After surviving the explosion, Jackie finds himself ending up in Trinity Cemetery, While Paulie sends more of his boys to ambush and kill the rebellious Jackie. Jackie managed to kill most of them and hides in the cemetery bathroom, there he encounters a bum named Frank Rottenberg who lives in the cemetery bathroom, wanting to know the way out, Frank gives Jackie the location of a gate at the north end, however it is locked. While Jackie attempts to make his escaped he finds himself surrounded by more of Paulie's boys. However since it finally reached to midnight, The Darkness has full awoken within Jackie and slaughtered most of Paulie's men, these dark powers also allowed Jackie to summon a Darkling, in which it helps Jackie escape the cemetery. But unfortunately like Frank said before it is locked and only one of Paulie's boys has the key to it. Jackie, however uses the "Creeping Darkness", to kill the mobster and obtained the key, allowing him to enter the Canal St. Subway Station. In The Darkness IIJackie Estacado, became the Don of the Franchetti crime family. He has been unable to shake the thoughts of his dead girlfriend Jenny Romano since he contained his supernatural powers. As host of The Darkness Jackie possesses seemingly unholy Demonic abilities. The Darkness powers include summoning different types of imp-like Darklings that can attack foes and move cars, using tentacles to impale foes or break down walls, using creeping dark tendrils that sneak along floors, walls, and ceilings to take out foes from a distance, and creating a black hole that sucks anything nearby into it. Over the course of the game, Jackie also comes into possession of The Darkness guns that are more powerful than many conventional weapons but consume some amount of his energy in order to fire. The Darkness guns are held one in each hand, the one on the right being a small minigun, and the other is a sort "one hand cannon" that fires immensely powerful rounds. The Darkness cannot be used when Jackie is in a well-lit area but become more powerful in darker conditions; he is able to shoot out lights to help increase the amount of dark energy available for their attacks. Additionally, by ordering The Darkness to consume the hearts of the victims of the attacks, he can further increase the effects of The Darkness powers. Shoshanna is a character from The Darkness II Co-op mode. Shoshanna is a former Moosad agent who was investigating The Brotherhood secret society. Shoshanna was a highly trained Agent who killed efficiently and did not question the orders she was given. She is employed by Jackie Estacado to find and bring in Johnny Powell. Shoshanna has a mysterious gun named "The Arm of The Night" that her family has been in possession of for 75 years. No wielder of the gun has ever lived past the age of 30. Like the other weapons wielded by the Vendettas protagonists, the gun has fragments of The Darkness in it. This weapon allows Shoshanna to use Gun Channeling. Inugami or''' The Hound''' is a character from The Darkness II Co-op mode. His real name is Inugami. When Inugami was little, The Brotherhood came into his house to find a sword with The Darkness fragments in it called Kusanagi. His father hid him and the sword from The Brotherhood. When The Brotherhood didn't find the sword, they killed Inugami's parents and infant brother right in front of his eyes. From that day he swore revenge for their deaths. In the Darkness II Jackie Estacado employs him to bring Johnny Powell to Jackie at the same time fighting The Brotherhood and hostile mob gangs. The Hound has a cursed sword infused with Darkness fragments called Kusanagi. Kusanagi's curse slowly drains away the life essence of the sword's bearer if it goes too long without claiming a victim. Centuries ago, the sword was used in dark rituals that resulted in the sacrifice of ten thousand innocents, and legend says that its curse will be lifted if it claims an equal number of wicked souls. The sword also lets him to use swarmpower. JP Dumond is a character from The Darkness II Co-op mode. JP Dumond is employed by Jackie Estacado to find and bring Johnny Powell to him. Once a respectable doctor, JP DuMond provided medical care to the needy in the poorest areas of New Orleans. However, limited resources and supplies compelled him turn to a form of Louisiana Voodoo to treat his patients. He found a way to draw out and trap the bad essence of an illness within dolls. However, this magic proved dangerous and started to adversely affect him, forcing him to keep the dolls in a special protective box which he named his Box of Tricks. When asked about his Midnight Stick, he implies he created it out of a tree that was struck twice by lightning, so he can channel his powers of the Darkness. Dumond wields the power of Black Hole. This occurs when he tosses the Box of Tricks into an open area. The box will open, and dark magic spews forth, creating a vortex that attacks nearby enemies. It is a very nasty and bloody sight to behold. He also wields the Midnight Stick, which can be used to launch enemies into the air, where they can be easily picked off with firearms or other attacks. Jimmy Wilson or Scottish Jimmy is a character from The Darkness II Co-op mode. Jimmy Wilson is employed by Jackie Estacado to find and bring Johnny Powell to him. Jimmy is from the inner city of Glasgow and loved football, alcohol and pissing of the English. This latter interest motivates Jimmy to pursue and fight The Brotherhood, who he believes are simply the English in another form due to their ancient ties to the dreaded King Edward 'Longshanks'. When asked about his weapon, he sarcastically found it when he had a dream of the so-called lady of the lake. Actually, he found the Darkness Axe when he was in the woods, down by the lake. He has an axe with the darkness fragments in it called the dark axe. He can throw it and the axe will return to him at will. Jimmy has the power to summon multiple Darklings. Jimmy thinks of them as alcohol-induced fairies of some kind, and he calls them "Little Jimmys." Category:Ancient Faction Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species Category:Ancient Species